TFP Stonekeepers
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: When the Autobots discover a girl named Tala, they take her in. After Sycorax, the Topaz Stone, dies, only leaving her golden chain behind, Tala starts to realize that she may be becoming what Sycorax was, a Stonekeeper. Bad summary, I know. This story was inspired by Maximum ride & Aili-chan's TFP star series.
1. The Chase

I do not own Transformers Prime or even Maximum Ride! The only characters I own are the Stonekeepers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, & Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, the Author of the series.

Running through the woods, a young girl hears her captives getting closer to her, the dogs barking as they caught her scent.

 _At least it's a good thing I managed to get out of there,_ she thought to herself as she jumped over a log. She remembered the map that she had seen as she had rushed by the command center. From what it looked like, there should be-yes!A large rushing river reached her ears, and through the trees, she could see the churning waters. Without a second thought, or a pause for breath, she dove in.

As the cold water closed around her, she let out a yelp, the air flying from her mouth in a stream of bubbles. She comes up for air, feeling a bullet graze her shoulder, causing her to wince. Twisting around as she feels something grab her ankle, she kicks out at the dog, feeling a bone crack as she hit the dogs left leg with her heel. The dog let out a yowl of pain as it let go. _Big mistake!_ She dove underneath the water, her small white gown billowing around her, her long black hair streaming out like black silk flowing in the breeze.

Finally, she reached the far bank. Scrambling upwards, she vanished into the forest, feeling another bullet graze her left arm. Ignoring the pain, she limped as fast as she could into the trees. The pain in her ankle finally made her stop. As she checked it, she could see the torn skin and blood starting to flow from the wound. She gave a growl of frustration. "Stupid dog," she murmured, "I wish they gave me instant healing, not enhanced strength."

The girl had been named Tala. Why that, she did not know. It was probably for something more girl sounding, like Talon. As she looked for something sharp to cut some fabric off her dress, she saw what looked like a cave, carved into the base of a mountain. _Good place as any,_ she thought, starting towards it.

Tala's walk had turned into a run as she heard her searchers getting closer. Her ankle was throbbing as she continued limping down the cave, which she realized was a tunnel. Seeing a bright, blue light, she slowed down, a little bit fearful of what she might see. But as she rounded the corner, her jaw dropped.

The cave was full of glistening blue crystals, all of them 2 or 3 times bigger than her. She stood there, not believing what she was seeing. Suddenly, she heard sounds coming from behind her, her captors getting even closer. She dashed further into the cave, when she realized that they weren't coming in after her, but were setting up explosives near the entrance!

"I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured. Suddenly, a different light came from ahead, brighter than the glowing crystals around her. But that's the moment when the tunnel starts to explode all around her. One of the crystals is engulfed by flame, making it explode. Instantly, the rest of the crystals start exploding, one by one. Something takes her hand, causing her to scream in fear.

"It's all right young one," comes a femenine voice, gentle and calm, "But we need to get out of here." Because she is blinded by the light, she doesn't see who is holding her hand, but she instantly follows her, limping along as fast as she can.

"Wait Sycorax, she's hurt!" Its a different voice. Baritone, but gentle as well. She can't hear the rest of the conversation as she is scooped up and rushed closer to the light. The weariness of the day, as well as the loss of blood from her ankle, was making her black out. As she comes out somewhere else, she hears worried voices, and then she faints.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope the Chapter isn't too short for you guys. This is the first fanfiction that I've posted on the site. Hope you like it!

Signing off.

-Alexandria Prime.


	2. Team Prime

Tala was comfortable, warm, and dry. In other words, what she had experienced was not a dream. She was laying on a large, metal platform that was surprisingly, very comfy. A large blanket covered her, and there was a pillow behind her head. As she moved a little bit, she could feel something wrapped around her ankle, worrying her a little bit. Was it a metal cuff? She looked around worriedly, everything was dark.

"Take it easy." It was one of the voices that she had heard before she had blacked out. "You were very lucky to survive that experience you had."

"W-where am I?" Even to Tala, she sounded more afraid than she felt. "Our base in Jasper, Nevada," the voice replied. "We had gotten an energon signal, and when we gone through the Groundbridge, we found you running towards us with the crystals exploding. We didn't have a choice but to take you with us. Boy was Ratchet mad when he saw you."

Now a little more confident about her surroundings, Tala then asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sycorax," came the reply. Tala could see a slight figure sitting beside her. It looked human, but there were strange wings coming from where her ears should be, and the eyes were glowing a bright, crystal white. Just like the crystals in the cave. "Are you…human?"

"Hang on until I turn on the lights. We had to put you in one of the smaller rooms." She could now see the figure standing up and hopping off the ledge. There came a metallic clank when she landed and several metal footsteps. _Maybe she's wearing metal soled boots?_ She could remember some of her captors wearing boots like that. That made her shiver a little bit. After the lights flicked on, her caretaker came back, giving a large jump so she could hop back on the ledge.

Tala knew that she probably shouldn't stare, but she couldn't help it. Her caretaker looked like a robot. Wait, didn't look like, she was! A metal face with several long yellow plates, bright, blue eyes, and a gently smiling mouth looked back at her. The yellow plates continued down her back, ending near the center of her back. Her chest was a bright yellow with dark blue shoulders and a black center. She wore a yellow belt with several yellow plates going down it into a skirt. Her yellow knee-guards connected to yellow and silver boots and she seemed to wear a yellow, black, and blue cape, that when she spread slightly, revealed to be a pair of large, metallic wings that tucked up carefully into her back. In the center of her chest in a black frame, was a large, yellow gem. "Whoa…What are you?"

"I am a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron. A Stonekeeper, a protector to my people." Sycorax smiled at her and added, "It's not polite to stare you know."

"S-s-sorry," said Tala, sitting up a little bit, "I wasn't raised very well."

"I understand," said Sycorax. "What is it?" Tala had suddenly turned to the door, worry in her eyes. She was hearing footsteps coming their way. "It's all right young one," said Sycorax. As the footsteps stopped outside the door, she called out, "The doors open!"

Another robot entered. This one was larger than Sycorax, but didn't vary in color very much except the only blue parts of him were his strange round optics and two blue stripes, one on the back of each hand. They were a light blue. Most of his face was covered by a small, yellow face-plate. Two yellow-&-black door wings emerged from his back, near the shoulder-plates. The front of his chest looked like the front of a vehicle, but not a military kind. A couple of happy beeps came from him, with his eyes curving into a smile. "Bumblebee was one of the ones who was with us when we found you. He said he's glad to see that you're awake."

"Why can't he…"

"His voice was damaged badly. He talks in a code so that we can understand him. But you might not."

Tala turned to Bumblebee, who now sat next to her on the metal ledge. He held out one of his large hands, allowing Tala to touch it. "It's nice to meet you Bumblebee." Bumblebee gave a couple more beeps which obviously meant, _it's nice to meet you too._

Tala could hear others outside talking in low voices. She couldn't hear the conversation though. But she could hear more footsteps coming towards the room. "Hey 'Bee, are you…oh." Another robot stood in the doorway. He was red and silver, with his eyes in a light smile as he viewed Tala. "Glad to see you're awake," he told her. "The name's Cliffjumper." He bowed his head politely. Two small, curved horns were perched on the top of his head.

"I'll go tell Optimus that you're awake, he'll want to see you." With that, Cliffjumper left the room.

"Who was he talking about?" Tala asked Sycorax. "The leader of Team Prime and the Autobot forces, Optimus Prime," she explained. "He's a great 'Bot, you'll like him."

Tala could hear Cliffjumper talking to someone, then there came some more footsteps. These were heavier than Bumblebee's and Cliffjumper's footsteps. As another Autobot entered the room, Tala gave a small gasp. He looked incredible, like a real leader should be. He was tall and thin, but looked muscular. He had a red and black chest-plate, and silver and blue legs. His eyes were generous and kind, with a strange light that flickered inside, unlike the others. He wore a blue and silver helmet and had a smile on his face. Slight, but caring. He looked like he could turn into a semi-truck. "I'm glad to see that you are awake," he said. His voice was a deep baritone, but calm and gentle. "I am Optimus Prime. And, you are?"

Tala could see a few more Autobots behind Optimus. One of them she could see was Cliffjumper. She thought for a little while. Should she tell them? She looked up at Optimus and said, "My name is Tala, sir."

"Tala? That's not a human name," came a grumpy voice behind Optimus, "At least not one that I've heard of." Tala froze when she heard the voice. It had sounded like one of the scientists that had run tests on her.

"Ratchet," came a warning voice. It sounded feminine. "She has a good name."

"I like it." The next voice was gruff, but gentle, sort of sounding like Cliff'. "It makes her sound tough."

Optimus walked to the side a little bit, revealing three other Autobots. One was orange and white, almost looking like a medic. He seemed old and grumpy. The next one was large and a dark green color, with a slight smile on his face. The last one was small, and a dark, royal blue with pink highlights. A long spike with a red jewel sat above her blue and violet optics looked over at Tala. "Don't mind Ratchet," she told her, smiling, "He's just grumpy."

"I am not!" complained the orange and white one, which must have been Ratchet. He walked away, slightly muttering under his breath. As soon as he had gone, Tala un-stiffened herself, giving a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you have to," said Optimus, turning back to Tala, "Do you have a home that you can go to when you leave?"

Tala looked down at the ground. Worry filled her mind. What should she say? Should she tell the truth? That she had been an experiment and taken from her parents when she was little?

"You don't have a home, do you?" Tala looked up at Sycorax. To her horror, she could feel tears streaming from her eyes. "No," she finally said, "I don't." Then she started to cry. She could hear someone walk forward, sitting next to her. She looked up at the blue and pink Autobot, who had placed one of her hands around Tala's body. As she placed herself against her side, still weeping, she heard Optimus say, "in that case, you can stay here if you wish. But you will need to tell us your story sometime. But we will give you time to tell it."

"Th-thank you," said Tala, drying her eyes and giving him a grateful smile. And that was when her journey began.


	3. Just Like You

I forgot to say anything for the last chapter. So anyway, Tala meets the members of Team Prime, as well as Sycorax, the Topaz Stone. (In case you don't know what Stonekeepers are, just look at my site, I have biographies there, even though most of the characters won't be making an appearance until the second book. But there is one character who _will_ be making an appearance in this chapter.

So, on with the show!

Ώ

"So how long has she been here?" Special Agent William Fowler looked over at Optimus, a large hint of anger in his dark brown eyes.

"She has only been here for a few weeks Agent Fowler," said Sycorax. She looked a little distraught. When Tala had heard that someone would be coming, she had fled to her room, obviously very frightened. "When she had heard that you were coming, she hid in her room. She doesn't trust her own kind, at least not yet."

"She's even frightened of me a little bit," said Ratchet, "I'm going to have to watch myself until she gets used to me."

"Until she is ready to trust humankind Agent Fowler," Optimus told him, "She will have to stay with us."

Fowler walked back towards the elevator which led to the top of the base, calling over his shoulder, "Well when she gets used to Ratchet, contact me." And with that, the door closed behind him.

Sycorax looked over at Optimus, "I think it will be a long time before that happens. Maybe the only reason why she trusts us is because we're different like her." During Tala's time in the base, she had shown everyone her powers. Everyone had been shocked when she had managed to punch a hole in the wall without breaking her knuckles, or even popping them.

A small patter of feet came from the hallway, "Is he gone?"

Everyone turned to look at Tala, who was standing in the hallway, looking ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "Yes, he's gone." Arcee told her, a small smile on her faceplates. Tala breathed a sigh of relief, coming out further.

A few days after she had arrived, Sycorax had used her powers to give her better clothes. She now wore dark pants, a black shirt with a blue jeans jacket over it, and blue-and- gold tennis shoes with matching socks. Her long black hair streamed down her back and her black eyes now shone brightly, happy to be out of her prison of torture.

She looked over towards Ratchet as if contemplating that he would be all right to be close to, and as if he sensed her eyes on her, turned slowly and gave her a brief smile. Tala flinched a bit, but then smiled back, walking over to the ladder so she could climb up to where Sycorax was.

"I'm not sure when I will get used to all this," Tala told everyone, "But I think I will." Cliffjumper chuckled a bit, saying, "Hope so, I like having you around." "Thanks Cliff'," said Tala, smiling briefly.

As the days rolled by, everyone could start to see a change in Tala as she started to get a little bit closer to Ratchet, who, as he told Fowler, started treating the young girl kindly, though often a little bit of grumpiness showed still. When Ratchet let out a little bit more than he intended one day, she didn't run away like she used to. And that was the sign that said she was ready for Fowler. And like before, it took a while for her to get used to him, but often when he started reprimanding Optimus or anyone else, she was always there to help defend them.

()

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Bulkhead. It had been a week since Agent Fowlers last visit. During that time, she had pulled him aside privately to ask him a few questions and when they had finished, both Tala and Fowler looked pleased, though Tala still looked a little nervous for some reason. Then, after that visit, she said that she had wanted to see what the nearby town of Jasper was like, with a few Autobots watching over her as she looked around.

"I think it's time I try to start blending in with the rest of humanity," said Tala as she braided her hair. When she finished, the braid had reached the middle of her back. "Besides, Agent Fowler recommended it, and I might as well give it a try."

"Just be careful," Optimus told her as she climbed into the patiently waiting Cliffjumper. Sycorax rode on Arcee, her human hologram already covering her metal form. In place of her cybertronian parts, she was now a blond-haired, blue eyed, 25-year old lady with yellow, blue and black clothes with blue and black combat boots. Her eyes were a light blue with flecks of gold around her pupil. "We will be Optimus, don't worry," she told him. And with that, the three cybertronians and one human left for the outside.

()

After about an hour, the jumpiness had melted out of Tala's systems, and she relaxed on a bench outside of the high school building, where teenagers around her age were starting to come out.

"You look comfortable," commented Sycorax, who was sitting next to her, her hands stretched out behind her head. "Want to head back soon?"

"Not yet," Tala told her, watching the kids mingle in small groups while others climbed in waiting vehicles or started to walk home.

"Well, we'll see you soon," said Sycorax, hopping on Arcee. "Say about, 30 minutes?"

"Wait, where're you going?" asked Tala.

"Just gonna drive around a little bit, don't worry," she told her, "We'll be back." And with that, they set off.

Tala continued to watch the kids, wishing that she could be like them. With a normal life, and family and friends that loved her. She did have friends with Team Prime, but could she count them as family? She did not see Sycorax and Arcee move behind a wall to watch her, waiting to see what she would do.

Suddenly, they heard a small yelp and Sycorax's head swiveled in that direction. A small, 15 year old girl had just been pushed down by a large, almost 17 year old teenager with a look of contentment on his face. As she looked over towards Tala again, she saw her get up and start towards the fight. "This should be good," Sycorax told Arcee. "Standing up to others is a sure sign of improvement."

"Just hope she doesn't get hurt," commented the blue motorcycle beside her.

Tala walked over to the two teens, her protective instincts already on high. Before the boy could hit the young girl again, a hand caught the fist before it could begin its downward journey, then another hand grabbed him by his belt loop and moved him away from his target. He stared incredulously at Tala as she moved protectively in front of his target. "Get moving already, you big bully," she snarled. "Fine," said the boy. He backed off from the two girls, moving towards a small flame colored sports car.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked the girl, offering a hand to help her up.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "Thanks for helping me, Vince is a real bugger." She dusted down her dark blue pants, as Tala dusted down her black sports jacket. "Thanks for helping me out back there," the girl said a short while later as they sat on the bench, talking. "I haven't seen you around the school before," she said, casting a quizzical look at Tala.

"Oh, I'm, uh, homeschooled," said Tala. It actually was true. Sycorax had been teaching her several things at base, human and cybertronian.

"Oh," said the girl, "I can see why you come over here then. Oh, by the way, my name's Shana."

"I'm Tala," she replied, smiling at Shana, who smiled back. "I really don't have many friends," said Shana, "I'm a little bit socially awkward around a lot of people."

"Me too," said Tala, "I really don't get out often, almost never, but I bet that will change soon."

Suddenly a car honked, as a tall, black-haired lady waved to the two girls on the bench. "Oh, that's my mom, gotta go!" Shana pulled her backpack onto her shoulder. "I hope we can see each other again soon!" she said, pulling Tala into a hug, shocking her stiff, but then giving her a quick squeeze back. She watched Shana hug her mom and climb into the car, already talking about her day.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Cliffjumper as she walked towards the waiting Autobots. "How'd what go?" asked Tala, still a little bit in shock from the hug. "The talk with the girl," said Arcee, "I hope you didn't mention us," said Sycorax, casting a look at her.

"We only talked for a short while," said Tala, "I'm still in shock from the hug that I got. She actually liked me!"

"That, I believe," said Sycorax, is because she is a little like you."

Tala looked towards the place where the vehicle that held Shana and her mom once were. "Yeah," she agreed, "I think so."

TO BE CONTINUED!

So yeah! Tala meets Shana! And do they realize yet that they might actually have more in common than they realize! I'll hear from you again in Chap. 4. Where we get into the first episode of _Transformers: Prime!_ See ya later!

-Alexandria Prime


	4. Losses and Gains

Here we are! The 4th chapter of Stonekeepers! Here, I will introduce Raf, Miko, and Jack to the Autobots. So you could say this is where the TV series starts! And for those of you that are wondering, like Gry20(Thank you for reviewing!) _No_ , Shana will not become actively involved with Team Prime until my 3rd book. Sorry. But if you want to see how she becomes involved, go to my site, I have her bio. placed there! And forgive me if some of the wording isn't matching to the series.

Anyway, on with the show!

Ώ

It was a normal day as usual in Team Prime's base, besides the fact that it was empty. Well, _almost_ empty. The only one that was there currently in there was Tala, fiddling anxiously with her long black hair. Everyone was out on patrol, and Cliffjumper and Sycorax were doing a patrol together. It just didn't feel right that Sycorax wasn't there to be with her.

 _Must be another way to try and loosen me up a little bit more,_ Tala thought to herself. Ever since she had started talking with and visiting Shana, Sycorax was trying to make things more comfortable for her by spacing herself away from her. But for some odd reason, she felt like there was something else.

 _Come on! It'll be okay!_ She thought furiously with herself. "Might as well hear what's going on," she mumbled, turning on the com-link. "Hey Optimus," she said a few moments later.

[Tala? Are you okay?] asked Optimus, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," said Tala, sighing. "Do you know why Sycorax is distancing herself from me? It feels like something's wrong." She gave a sigh of irritation. "Besides, you know a whole lot more about Stonekeepers than I do!"

[I have noticed it myself, but I do not know what's wrong with her either. Maybe there is something that she is not telling us.]

"Well I feel like something is about to happen," she told him. "Like something bad. I just don't know what! It's really irritating me!" Suddenly a strange thought came to her. "Hey Optimus," she put forward hesitantly, "can Stonekeepers tell the future?"

A slight pause came over the conversation. Finally, Optimus replied: [Not all of them.]

"Which ones can?" she asked curiously.

[Only two. The Onyx Stone and-], before Optimus could finish, Arcee contacted him, saying, [Optimus! The Cons are back! Cliff' and Syc' could be in a whole load of scrap!]

()

Tala hung on tightly to Arcee's handlebars as they rushed through the Groundbridge. As soon as they landed on the other side, Tala climbed off, allowing Arcee to transform into her robot mode. Ratchet was already there, with Bumblebee and Bulkhead following close behind Arcee, switching their hands to gun-mode as Optimus came through the Groundbridge last, his battle-mask up over his face.

Tala looked at the scene in front of her. It was a large quarry, with leftover blue crystals, some still steaming. "An unmined energon deposit," said Optimus.

"What's left of it that is," commented Bulkhead.

"The first Decepticon activity in over three years," said Ratchet, looking over at Optimus.

"That we know of," finished Optimus. His battle-mask retracted as he then said, "If they're scouting for energon, it could mean his return."

Tala knew who they were talking about. "Do you really think he could be coming soon?" she asked Optimus. "I believe so Tala," he told her, "I do not think that he could leave your planet alone for long."

As they headed out into the quarry, Tala put her arms around Arcee's neck struts, holding onto her as she leapt down into the remainder of the deposit, looking for signs of Cliffjumper and Sycorax. Tala carefully climbed of Arcee as she bent down to set her on the ground. Suddenly, she gave a gasp and rushed forward. "No." she whispered as she held up one of Cliffjumper's horns.

"Ratchet," asked Optimus, "can you trace Cliffjumper's lifesignal?" Ratchet nodded and held up his arm pad. But one of the dots rapidly disappeared. "No…" He looked up at Optimus. "Cliffjumper's lifesignal just went offline."

Tala squeezed her eyes shut as memories of Cliff' sprung up in her mind. "Arcee…I'm so sorry," she told her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "What about Sycorax?" she asked the medic.

"I'm not getting her lifesignal either," said Ratchet sadly. "But I am getting an energy signature, over there." He pointed out the spot.

Tala rushed over to the spot. A glittering golden necklace laid there. Tala recognized it immediately. "This was Sycorax's," she murmured, picking up the simple gold chain. She held it tightly in her hand. "Rest in peace Syc'."

"Why the chain?" asked Bulkhead, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Sycorax told me," said Tala, "That when a Stonekeeper dies, they can leave something for someone that they cared about. It's around my size, so I guess that she meant it for me." She carefully put it around her neck, sadly touching the chain when she was done. "Optimus," she said, turning to him, "Could Syc' tell when she would die?"

"She was the Topaz Stone," Optimus told her, "the only other Stonekeeper that could tell the future. She knew when she would die. I'm sorry." He knelt down and held out his servo to her. When she had climbed on, he placed her on his shoulder, then, turning to Ratchet, he said, "Ratchet, bridge us back to base. We have a ceremony to perform for our fallen friends."

()

Later, on the top of the base, the remaining member of Team Prime (plus Tala) had assembled. Arcee was still carrying Cliffjumper's horn, and Tala was still perched on Optimus's shoulder.

After Optimus said a few words, Arcee placed Cliffjumper's horn on the ground, then she straightened up, walking towards the path that led down from the top of the base.

"Arcee?" asked Optimus, turning to her.

"If Cliff's gone," she murmured back, "then standing around sulking won't bring him back. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to protecting humankind." With that, she transformed into her motorcycle mode, racing down the path.

"Optimus," said Ratchet, striding forward, "protecting humankind might only result in more tragedy." His optics were full of sadness and grief. "Your protest is noted old friend." Optimus told him, his optics still on where Arcee was before she headed down the path.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead stepped forward, placing rocks on and around the horn until it was completely covered. It's not much, said 'Bee, looking at Tala, But I know it's what he would have wanted.

Tala smiled at the young scout. A few weeks after she had been found, Sycorax fashioned her a pair of ear tuners so that she could understand Bumblebee whenever he talked. After she had gotten this gift, 'Bee and Tala became great friends.

Bulkhead turned to look at Optimus, "Optimus," Bulkhead put forward hesitantly, "should we go after Arcee, make sure she's okay?" He shifted nervously.

Optimus thought for a little bit, then he said, "Very well. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, make sure Arcee stays safe. The Decepticons will try very well to hit us again after the shock of losing one of our own. Go after her."

The two of them nodded, then, transforming, they drove towards the path as Optimus and Ratchet headed inside. "Optimus," asked Tala, "can I stay out here a little while longer?"

"Alright." Optimus held out his hand, allowing Tala to climb on, then after he carefully set her on the ground, he continued back inside.

Tala walked over to the small pile of rocks that covered Cliffjumper's horn, then she sat down beside it. After a few moments of silence, she said, "I wish that I could have at least had a chance to say goodbye to you two." Her voice choked with emotion on the last few words. She had loved the two Cybertronians like older siblings, like family. "If you can hear me you two," she said finally, "please keep everyone else safe. I don't know if I could lose anyone else." An idea suddenly crossed her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the pocket-knife that Shana had given her. She flicked it open to a chisel, and placing it against one good sized rock, she picked up another stone, banging it against the other end of the pocket knife. It took her a whole hour, but when she finished, she looked her handiwork proudly. Two hands clasped in friendship, with a sideways figure eight underneath it. Touching it, she murmured three words, then she headed towards the elevator. When she had gone, the markings that she made glowed a pure white, and when the glowing faded, more markings had appeared underneath the sideways eight. Words not only in Cybertronian, but also in English:

 _Friends for Infinity._

Underneath it were a few more symbols, but only in Cybertronian dialect. Tala would find out what they were, but only time would tell.

()

While Tala was walking to the main room, she heard Optimus say, "Bring them here."

"You're kidding Optimus!" came Ratchet's voice. "we can't bring them here! Agent Fowler nearly killed us when he found out about Tala! Imagine his reaction when he finds out about two more children spotting us!"

 _Uh-Oh,_ Tala thought to herself as she reached the main room. Arcee and Bumblebee were standing near the entrance, looking slightly nervous with Bulkhead standing behind them, chuckling at the two of them, with Ratchet angrily talking to Optimus, who was standing at the command center, obviously trying very hard to ignore Ratchet, But Tala could easily tell he was trying hard not to smile as well. Trying very hard not to chuckle, she walked over to 'Bee and asked him, "What I miss?"

Optimus turned to the two of them and said, "Bumblebee, could you explain to Tala the situation in her room please?" Bumblebee nodded, and walked with Tala back to her room. "I hope that this isn't punishment for being out there for almost an hour," she commented to 'Bee as soon as they were inside.

More like Optimus doesn't want us to be in range of Ratchet when I explain what happened, he told her.

"Let me guess," she said as she burst out laughing, "you and Arcee got spotted by humans, didn't you?"

YUP! And Ratchet is seriously annoyed with us! he answered, laughing with her.

As soon as the two of them calmed down, 'Bee explained what had happened. Arcee apparently had a human on her when she had been spotted by Decepticons. (Arcee had refused to explain why or how.) One thing led to another, and after getting to a gully near the old bridge, found out that there had been another kid there, playing with a small toy car that resembled 'Bee in vehicle mode. When the 'Con's came, they transformed _right_ in front of them, and with her cover now obviously blown, Arcee had transformed, taking on the twin vehicons in front of her. Unfortunately, she was outmatched, and if it weren't for the timely arrival of Bumblebee, would have probably gotten killed. But when he had gotten punched down as well after getting distracted, (I accidentally stepped on the toy car, 'Bee told her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his helm.) the younger boy had yelled out, causing the Twins to turn their guns on them, and when one started to chase them, Arcee distracted the other one so that 'Bee could stop the first one from grabbing the kids, who had escaped down a large drainage pipe in the side of the gully. But before Bumblebee and Arcee were about to be overpowered again, Bulkhead had arrived in the knick of time, causing the Twins to retreat.

When he described the humans to her,(the older boy had dark hair and a dark grey sweatshirt, while the younger boy had spiky brown hair and was wearing an orange vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt) Tala said, "Hang on, Shana told me about those kids. She even introduced me to them. Jackson Darby is the older boy, we call him Jack for short. He's pretty protective of a lot of people. He's even planning on getting a motorcycle as soon as he gets enough money. The younger boy's name is Rafael Esquivel. Raf's a bit of a computer whizz. He even has his own laptop. They'll be pretty surprised to find me here."

Optimus wants us to bring them in tomorrow. Probably so that he can explain the situation to them, Bumblebee finished telling her. "Yeah, I heard," she told him, "I was just walking in when I heard Ratchet arguing. Well," she said, standing up and stretching, "Better get ready for tomorrow then. We'll be having company."

()

Tala waited inside the hallway until the sound of the door opening from the entrance reached her sensitive ears. She waited until the sound of transforming reached her, then she started to head out. Suddenly she heard Ratchet remark, " _Three_ of them? I thought there were _two_."

"Haven't you heard Ratchet?" replied Arcee, "Human's multiply." From the way her voice sounded, Tala could instantly tell that she had been spotted. _Again._ She heard Raf introduce himself, but it was when she heard a younger female voice introduce herself as Miko, she froze. Miko! Miko Nakadi! The foreign exchange student from Japan?! "This should be interesting," Tala murmured to herself. Sure enough, she could hear Miko instantly start barraging Bulkhead with questions about what he transformed into, what kind of music he liked, and a whole lot of other _personal_ questions. "Yup, interesting. _Definitely_ interesting." Chuckling to herself she headed out of the hallway as soon as Raf asked who built them. "Ugh. Pul-leeze," gripped Ratchet in exasperation. That's when Optimus walked up behind them, as Tala slipped past Bulkhead and settle against the ladder nearby.

"We are atonimus robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." Optimus explained.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack, stepping forward.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus told him. "The jokers that tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee explained to him.

"Oh-kay," said Jack, turning back to Optimus, "Why are they here?"

Optimus kneeled down, saying, "A fair question Jack. Mainly because our planet is rendered uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." There was a deep sadness in his optics as he said this.

"Why were you even fighting a war?" asked Raf.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The lifeblood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike." He then explained about Megatron and his role in the war for Cybertron. After he explained about what it had to do with them, Tala decided to step in and reveal herself.

"Plus," she said, stepping forward, "a few of you have actually seen what the 'Cons can do, up close and personal too." As soon as they heard her, the kids whirled around to see her. "TALA! What are you doing here?!" asked Miko, rushing forward to hug her tightly around the middle.

"Miko! Can't…Breath!" yelled Tala, pushing Miko away. "And to answer your question, long story cut short, I live here."

"Whaaat!" said Jack, "you _live_ here?"

"Were you not listening the first time? Yes, I live here. And it's a long story that I can tell another time." She grinned at the teenager who stood there with his jaw hanging open. "And put your jaw up, something might fly in it." Jack suddenly gave a gulp, and grabbing his throat, he said, "I think I just did. Hah! Kidding!"

"Just what we need," commented Arcee dryly. "A Joker."

TO BE CONTINUED

Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! Please subscribe if you want to by all means.

Unknown Person: Don't give them the choice, Al! (snicker, snicker)

Hoy! Were you reading over my shoulder again?

Unknown Person: May-be…

Okay, I better sign off know and get her outta here. Oh yeah! Try and guess who this is when you subscribe. Wait…why are you reading over my shoulder again, hmm?

Unknown Person: Trying to see when I come in of course.

You won't be coming in until the 2nd book! Better get this over with, and her outta here!

-Alexandria Prime


	5. Government and Rescue

**Merry Christmas! Sorry that this is late, but I was waiting for a new computer/tablet that my dad was gonna get me. Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far.**

 **So, on with the show!**

"So, since you now know of our existence," Optimus told them, "I fear that the Decepticons know of yours." Tala was now on the balcony standing close to Optimus's shoulder, watching her friends.

"Got it," said Jack, "see any strange vehicles, call 911. So, can we go now?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Miko, I am living a dream here in botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"Botswana?" said Tala incredulously, "where do you come up with this stuff Miko? And Jack," she told Jack, "I doubt cops could stand up against even a "Minicon!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions," Optimus told them. "Optimus," said Ratchet, with all due respect the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?" Jack and Tala said at the same time. "Ratchet! Two of them are teenagers!" said Tala. But Ratchet ignored her. "They have no protective shell!" He said to Optimus, "if they get underfoot they will go… _squish_." He stamped a foot down for emphasis, causing the humans to flinch.

"Ratchet," said Optimus to the medic, "If we have managed to not step on Tala during the two years she has been here, I believe we can survive with three more."

"Yeah Ratchet," said Tala, "you've been watching your step, just keep on doing it." Ratchet shot her a glance that said, _watch your mouth._

Suddenly, the alarms started blinking. Ratchet quickly walked over to the command consul as Jack asked, "What's that?"

: **Its the** **proximity sensor. Somebody's on the roof** : explained Bumblebee. "Proximity sensor," said Raf, pointing to the roof, "Someone's up top." Tala looked at Raf in complete astonishment, "You can understand him?"

"Yeah," said Raf, "It's like a code." As Ratchet checked the screen, he gave a small vent of frustration, "It's Agent Fowler." "Now of all times," said Tala, running her fingers through her hair.

Jack looked confused, "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." "Jack," said Tala, "The government has to know about us. Fowler's just our liaison. But he only visits when there are issues. And since Sycorax isn't around anymore, looks like I have to be the one to talk to him also." Optimus nodded to her apologetically, "I believe it is best that you don't meet him yet."

"Over here," said Arcee, pointing to a place that was out of the sight of the elevator. The kids quickly scrambled into position as the elevator doors opened and Agent Fowler stepped out, making a bee-line straight to Optimus.

Everyone except Optimus and Tala stepped backward as Agent Fowler said in an aggravated voice, "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and on a particular note," he continued, "numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Arcee looked over to Tala after she shared a glance with 'Bee. She was shaking slightly. _She never did like politics,_ Arcee thought to herself.

"So," continued Fowler, "anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Optimus stepped forward saying, "We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler questioned. "If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much to valuable." Optimus told him.

"Then its time to wake up the Pentagon," said Fowler, making the decision. "Fowler," said Tala, "the Autobots are the only ones that can protect earth from the 'Cons and you know that! Sure, wake up the Pentagon, but Earth weapons are no match for Cybertronian armor." Even though Tala's glance was stern, everyone could see that she was tense. The railing under her grip was already starting to twist in a different direction under her stress.

Everyone tuned to Bulkhead as he part grunted-part snarled, "Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force-" he ripped off a claw-like object from Ratchet's worktable, squeezing it hard, "-and how much to use." Tala flinched as Ratchet exclaimed, "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!"

Optimus noticed the look on Tala's face and said, "Enough!" Then, turning to Fowler, he said, "what Tala says is true Agent Fowler. Perhaps you can condole widespread human casualties, I, however, can not."

Fowler was about to say another remark, when he saw Optimus's gaze flick over to Tala again, and when he followed his gaze, he saw Tala starting to look like she wanted to bolt, and he decided to end the conversation, but not before adding, "Then do us both a favor, and handle this Prime, under the radar," as he walked back into the elevator he cast an apologetic glance at Tala, before saying, "or I will." Then the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Pretty big bearings," commented Bulkhead, "for a human." "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said to him. He was watching Tala carefully as she listened. Finally, she heard the helicopter blades and less than a minute later, they faded away. "He's gone," she reported, sitting with her back against the railing with a sigh of relief, "How could Sycorax ever handle that?"

: **With patience and courage** : 'Bee told her, his optics smiling at her. Tala managed a small smile back at him, then she shakily stood up again as the kids came onto the platform. "Tala? Are you okay?" asked Raf.

"I'm fine," she said, "but I really don't like politics."

"Is Sycorax the blond-haired lady that always picked you up after you hung out with us?" asked Miko. Then she perked up, "Oh! Oh! Is she an Autobot like these guys?" she said excitedly, pointing to the team.

"Not exactly," said Tala. "Sycorax was actually around the size of a human in her robot mode. And she could also control lightning."

"'Was'?" asked Jack. Then understanding dawned on him. "When did she-" his voice trailed off before he could say the last word.

"Yesterday," answered Tala, touching the necklace around her neck, "Along with another Autobot by the name of-," That's when she was interrupted by a beeping at the consul and a angry growl from Ratchet. "Curse this earth tech!" Turning to everyone else, he said "Cliffjumper's lifesignal just popped back online!"

"Let me guess, the other Autobot?" asked Miko. "Yup," replied Tala, "How's it possible Ratchet?" she asked the medic.

"It shouldn't be," he replied, gesturing to the computer, "Another bug," he told everyone, "The system's chocked full of them!"

Arcee had turned to Optimus, "If there's any chance Cliff's still alive," she said, her voice full of hope and desperation.

Optimus turned to Ratchet saying, "Ratchet, ready sickbay, we may need it." As he turned and put his war mask up, Miko piped up and asked, "HEY! What can we do?"

Optimus turned to her and said, "Remain here."

"Awwww!" complained Miko. Ratchet gave a sigh of frustration. Babysitting duty, _perfect._

As the groundbridge spun open, Optimus gave the command, "Autobots, roll out!" and they rushed though the groundbridge, transforming into their vehicle modes as they went.

"Wh-what just happened?" asked Jack, staring at the vortex in a mixture of fear and wonder. "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge," explained Ratchet.

"What's a groundbridge?" asked Raf.

Ratchet gave an annoyed sigh. "Tala, do you think you could explain for me? I have to see if there's another bug in the system."

"Sure thing Doc," said Tala, smirking at the annoyed glance that Ratchet cast at her. Turning to the kids, she explained, "There's two types of long distance travel that Autobots and Decepticons use. One-which you just saw-is the groundbridge, which the team uses to get to places that are either a long distance away, or unaccesable, like its underground or something. The second-which isn't common at all-are Space-bridges, which can be used to get from one planet to another. As a matter of fact," she remembered, "that's how Arcee and her partner Cliffjumper got here a little over three years ago. The 'Cons however are the ones that were using it when they did, so they had to destroy it. Unfortunatly," she said, "since the team doesn't have the means, or energon, (It's their power source," she said, seeing the kids further confused looks.) they can't use a space-bridge, which means…" she finished, looking at the kids.

Jack turned to Ratchet, "You're stuck here," he said, "on Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes." said Ratchet, turning to him with an annoyed expression on his face-plates, "But I constructed the groundbridge, so to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." There was a hint of pride in his voice.

Raf turned to look at Ratchet, "Does it work for humans?" he asked timidly. "I use it sometimes," confirmed Tala. "You mean I could just shoot over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" asked Miko. "Within moments," said Ratchet. Then he leaned over and said, "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you. Though probably not Tala," he added, catching the look on her face. "Watch it Ratchet." Tala said, a smile on her face.

()

After a little while, Miko and Jack headed onto the floor, Miko taking the ladder skillfully while Jack went at a slower pace. Raf watched as Tala opened up a large drawing pad. "What are you drawing Tala?" he asked.

Tala showed him. It was a half-finished portrait of Bumblebee in a fighting stance, his blasters drawn coming out of his wrists. "Cool," said Raf, "you should be in an art class." He looked at her admirably.

Tala shrugged her shoulders, saying, "I really don't like going to school, besides, if I went there, I'd have to give my full name, which I don't even know." Raf looked at her in shock, "you don't know your full name?"

Tala looked down, uncomfortable all the sudden, "It's a long story," she murmured. Flashes of what the terrorists did to her ran through her mind. Fourteen years of misery and loneliness made her shudder. "You'll probably find out in time," she finished.

As she continued drawing, she heard Miko say, "What is all this stuff?"

"Broken, don't touch," said Ratchet, walking back to the terminal. But as Miko started to reach down again, Ratchet said, "Don't touch that either."

"You know," Tala whispered to Raf, "it's at times like these that I swear he has optics on the back of his head." Raf chuckled as Jack asked, "Is there anything in here that we can touch?"

Before Ratchet could answer him however, a sudden beep and a warning icon appeared. "How come you're using earth tech?" asked Raf, peering over the railing. "Regretably it isn't by choice," said Ratchet, "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

Suddenly, a whole lot of other warning icons flashed across the screen causing Ratchet to sigh in irritation. "I think I can fix that," said Raf, pulling his laptop out of his schoolbag, which, as always, was sitting on his shoulder. As he plugged into the mainframe, Ratchet said, " _Really?_ You do realize that this is complex technology, not a child's toy." But Raf had finished less that 20 seconds later, saying to Ratchet, "Now give it a try." And when Ratchet turned, the icons had disappeared. Ratchet stared at the computer screen, then looked at Raf with disbelief in his optics.

Tala looked at Raf as well, a look of pride on her face, saying to Ratchet, "Ratchet, you just got beaten by a human."

Before he could get out a querky reply, the com-link opened, and Ratchet rushed to the groundbridge controls as Optimus yelled, :Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the previous arrival coordinates now!:

As the arch spiraled open, the rest of the team came through with an explosion of bright blue energon following close behind them. As Ratchet closed the groundbridge, Optimus transformed, back-flipping to get clear of the explosion, standing up from a kneeled position.

"Cutting it close," commented Tala, "where's Cliff'?" At this, everyone's heads bowed, and Tala understood. "He-didn't make it?" she asked for confirmation, and Optimus nodded.

Miko came forward, asking, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Tala cast a pleading look at Jack, and he got it, just as Arcee said, "Look-,"

"Hey, hey, Miko," said Jack, interceding, "why don't we go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers?" He quickly led her away as she said, "seriously?"

Tala turned back to the team as Optimus asked, "Arcee? What did you see?" Arcee crossed her arms over her chestplates as she said, "Not 'Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated," her voice started to crack up as she placed a servo on her chest, "Butchered, like some of those 'Con experiments back home!" Suddenly, she fell onto the crate behind her with a small moan.

 **:'Cee! You okay?:** said 'Bee, walking forward. "I'm fine," said Arcee, holding up a hand, then placing it back against the crate, "just dizzy." Tala climbed down as Bumblebee helped her sit on the crate. "Wait," she said, causing the team to look at her, "What's that on 'Cee's hand? The left one," she finished. Ratchet stared at the mentioned hand. "What is this?" he asked, eyeing the dark, purple substance covering the back of it.

"Don't know," said Arcee, holding her free servo to her helm, "'Cliff was covered in it, _leaking_ it." As Ratchet scrapped some of it off with a scalpel, he said to her, "Go take a decontamination bath, now."

Bumblebee helped Arcee up, moving her to medical chamber, Tala walking along with them to the glass cylinder across the room. "So, Cliffjumper's still gone," she said to 'Bee while Arcee was in the chamber.

 **:Afraid so,:** he said. He gave a small beep of frustration, **:Last time Arcee lost a partner, she was out for the killer. I'd never seen her so angry before, or bitter,:** he added.

"I just hope she won't be so mad that she might kill herself in the process," said Tala. She had heard that story. She could hear Jack and Optimus talking and she walked over. "Don't these guys need to be heading home?" asked Tala when she reached them, "It's ten o'clock."

"That's just what Jack was explaining to me," replied Optimus. Then he turned to Bulkhead and said, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Suh-weet!" cheered Miko, "My host parents are gonna freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance. Vehicle form," added Optimus. "Curbside duty. Got it," said Bulkhead, nodding to Optimus. "Aaawh," complained Miko. Tala smiled at her apoligeticly and turned as Optimus said, "Bumblebee, you will watch over Raf."

Tala smiled as Raf and 'Bee looked at each other happily. _That was a perfect match,_ Tala thought to herself. She looked over in worry as Optimus started, "Ratchet-"

"Busy," replied Ratchet as Arcee walked out of the decontamination chamber. So Optimus turned to her, "Arcee, you will accompany Jack home."

Arcee gave a sigh, "Whooh! Still dizzy!" She held a servo to her head.

 __Alex burst out chuckling at Ratchet's statement, "You're fine, says your physician." Arcee finally sighed and said, "Yes sir."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" said Tala, smiling at the kids as they headed towards their new guardians. As soon as they headed through the gate, Alex said, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Tala," Optimus smiled at her as she climbed down the ladder and headed to her room. Ratchet gave a small grunt, obviously engrossed with his work.

Tala entered her room, getting dressed and climbing into bed. But unknown to her, the golden chain that had been Sycorax's gift to her glowed as she fell asleep.

 **So that's it! My next chapter! Sorry if it took so long.**

 **Signing off,**

 **-Alexandria Prime.**


End file.
